


She's So High

by xanzpet (gleefulmusings)



Series: Verses [13]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulmusings/pseuds/xanzpet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Angel realizes Cordelia is more than his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's So High

_She's blood, flesh and bone, no tucks or silicone._  
 _She's touch, smell, sight, taste and sound._  
 _But somehow I can't believe that anything should happen._  
 _I know where I belong, and nothing's gonna happen._  
  
 _Cause she's so high, high above me, she's so lovely._  
 _She's so high. Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite._  
 _She's so high, high above me._  
  
~ Tal Bachman  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Angel felt ridiculous that, as he was pushing his quarter of a millennium mark, he had embarked on a second adolescence.

He was unsure when it began, but suspected it was around the time he started noticing what Cordelia was wearing, and not simply because she demanded his attention – not his opinion – regarding the day’s ensemble. Around the time he realized making an ass out of himself to make her smile was the highlight of his day. Or perhaps it was the first time she held Connor and he felt the family he had slaughtered in the name of freedom had, in some small way, been restored.  
  
She was so beautiful.

It wasn’t that he had never noticed before; it was that he only now recognized he hadn’t noticed _enough_.

He had known her for five years; a blink of an eye for him, and a lifetime for her. She had lost so much and gained even more. He took no pride in the woman she had become, for while he knew he had assisted in that transformation, the bulk of the work was accomplished by Cordelia alone. He was so proud of her, and it had been an honor to witness her blossom into the woman perhaps not even she had realized she could become.  
  
It was cliché to fall in love with your best friend, but he now better understood Xander’s former feelings for Buffy and Willow’s for Xander. More seductive than the first pangs of love was the promise of safety afforded only by a true friend, and in his long life, both mortal and other, Cordelia was the only person to fill that role.

How he had survived this long without her, he had no idea, and he refused to consider what he would become without her.  
  
But what would she want with him? He had nothing to offer but eventual pain, and he wouldn’t do to her what he had to Buffy. And was he staring?  
  
“What are you staring at?”  
  
“Uh, your shoes?”  
  
“I always thought you were gay.”


End file.
